<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassiopeia by lettalady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483044">Cassiopeia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady'>lettalady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blips and Blurbs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*written back when he was still single*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Benedict Cumberbatch/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blips and Blurbs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassiopeia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*written back when he was still single*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="node list-selectable me">
  <p></p>
  <div class="message">
    <p></p>
    <div class="body">
      <p><strong>     B</strong>en has his eyes closed while enjoying a peaceful early morning in bed beside you. He breathes at a slow and steady pace, gently smiling at the movements of the mattress when you shift your weight. You are on a mission to find… ah yes…</p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>The room remains quiet until you put the felt tipped pen to his skin. “What… are… you… doing?” His lazy drawl sends a spiral of goosebumps down your arms.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p><br/>“Hmmm,” you lightly trace the pen over his skin, moving with a bit more speed as you reply, “finding Cassiopeia. Need to connect these few freckles here and….”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="node list-selectable">
  <p></p>
  <div class="avatar">
    <p></p>
    <div class="img">
      <p></p>
      <div class="protectionLayer">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="node light list-selectable">
  <p></p>
  <div class="message">
    <p></p>
    <div class="body">
      <p>He opens one eye and peers down at you through the narrow slit. Those eyes of his are a universe all their own. You keep your attention on the task at hand - you’ll map out as many constellations as possible on his shoulder and upper torso before he moves.‏ It’s already becoming a bit of a challenge as he shifts to brush your hair away from your face. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>Ben pauses and then drops his hand down over top of your arm to still your hand. He has adjusted how he is laying just enough that he can now see the pen you’re holding. "… is that a permanent marker?“</p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>As Benedict moves to sit up to further examine the situation you also jump into motion. You replace the pen cap and try to slip from the opposite side of the bed. You don’t get far. Your legs are snagged in the sheets. The delay in your retreat is just long enough that Ben manages to ensnare you in his arms. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>He lets out a guttural laugh before tutting you, "Ah - ah - ah. Let’s have that pen. Turnabout is fairplay.”</p>
      <p>“It’ll come off!” You squirm as you protest. “I’ll help you wash it off! No - Ben! No! Someone made up that phrase and now everyone’s using it and so it’s a lie and doesn’t apply‏!" </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>Benedict has you wrapped tightly against his chest now. Now that he has you secured within his arms you can feel the rumble within his chest every time he speaks. "What is fair then, love?" </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="body">
      <p>"Well,” you’re struggling to reply while also trying to worm your way out of his arms. “Fair is… erm, only I get to draw." </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>